


怪胎

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟, 赵粤/孔肖吟, 赵粤/张语格
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	怪胎

怪胎

一

张语格家的密码锁有点毛病，声儿小，不注意的话就听不见按键声，张语格年轻，听力好，不用当回事。她姐孔肖吟就不太行了，进一次家门，运气不好摁不上密码，得捅咕半天，最后还是张语格放下作业，从里屋走出来给孔肖吟开门。她那个耳背姐姐就嘿嘿一笑：“tako耳朵真好使！不愧是我妹妹！”

“拉倒吧。啥就不愧是你妹妹，要真是你妹妹更听不见了。”张语格看了眼孔肖吟，手里没拎啥东西，“没买吃的啊，那我走了。”转身就回了自己屋。

这边厢被嫌弃了一通的假姐姐还在假模假样地发火，那边的张语格已经坐回书桌前继续写数学题了。一拳打在棉花熊上，孔肖吟也不好再进去，像她俩小时候一样地去揉张语格脑袋，人家明年要考大学，不到一年了，得抓紧时间。要不然人家爸妈咋给孩子送到她家来住呢，没办法，谁叫我们小孔年纪轻轻就坐拥学区房一栋，照看个从小一起长大的小妹妹易如反掌，更何况还能象征性地收点儿房租当做外快，孔肖吟何乐而不为。

高考生的专注力不是吹的，但八卦的天性远高于后天习得的技能。孔肖吟手机响了两声，然后是孔肖吟“喂”的一声，声音不大，但张语格还是停下了手里旋转的笔，保持对人的八卦欲望也是一种尊重和亲密的表现，张语格深以为然，于是礼貌性地打开耳朵，身子往门口倾了倾，听她姐讲电话。

“能找到吗？”孔肖吟在客厅转悠，“嗯对。”

张语格辨认出孔肖吟这个声线，介于社交状态与熟人状态之间，她在脑子过了一遍孔肖吟的社交圈，有谁要来？张语格还没理出个名单，孔肖吟轻快的声音接着传来：“你已经找到啦！等一下，我去给你开门。”

张语格手里的笔掉在地上，是谁呢，张语格瞥了眼地上的中性笔，把杯子里的水倒进半满的花瓶里，拿起空杯子走出去接水，顺便跟客人打个招呼。

她慢慢踱步出卧室门，刚好踩上密码门打开的时机，孔肖吟正蹲在鞋柜边找拖鞋，一截侧腰露在外面，正对着身后的穿衣镜。而她身后那个人拎进来一个半人高的行李箱，张语格从孔肖吟身上抬起眼，发现对方也刚收回视线，无可避免的四目相对。张语格眼神不解，满脸警戒，像被入侵领地的猫咪。对方则歪着头微笑示好，浅褐色的短发散在耳边，高挺的鼻梁把口罩顶出一个不太安全的角度，眼睛弯成一条线，气质温和，像好脾气的萨摩耶。

“tako？正好你出来，给你介绍一下。这位是赵粤，下学期转到你们学校高二，她家里人托我照顾她。”孔肖吟适时地站起身，在她俩之间搭桥，“赵粤，这是我妹妹张语格，你跟我一样叫她tako就行。”

“tako，你好。”赵粤拉下口罩，英朗的面容完全展露出来，开口的瞬间张语格就觉得她的声音挺配她那张脸——阳光少年，这是张语格对赵粤的第一印象。

“赵粤，你好。”张语格把杯子放到一旁，往门口走了几步：“我帮你们搬进来吧。”

“你那小胳膊小腿搬啥，进去学习。”孔肖吟挥挥手赶她进去，张语格不屑地对她姐切了一声，赵粤跟着表示自己很有力气，搬个行李箱很简单。张语格也就拿回自己的水杯，去厨房接杯水喝，孔肖吟指挥赵粤把行李箱送去书房，张语格看到赵粤抬起箱子时T恤下的手臂肌肉，心想这人确实不用我帮。

当晚三个人一起吃饭，按理来说是要去外面吃，给赵粤接风洗尘的。不过现在疫情还没过去，而且赵粤收拾屋子花了一段时间，更何况张语格要抓紧时间学习，最主要的是孔肖吟想偷懒，于是手机一开，叫外卖吧。

透明的塑料盒子在圆形餐桌上整齐排开，赵粤和张语格一左一右落座于孔肖吟两侧，孔肖吟头上冒出几滴汗，张语格怕生，赵粤慢热，就靠她一个热得快在这里暖场子，孔姐责任重大。

“粤仔怎么想到转学来这里了？”孔肖吟问。

赵粤不好意思地挠挠头：“其实我之前学跳舞的，后来受了点伤，就改学文化课了。”

“那和我们小张语格很像啊。”孔肖吟扭头看张语格，被点名的人皱了下眉开口：“哪有，我就是小时候学过一段时间舞蹈罢了。”

“再说了，我都要高三了，不小了。”张语格一本正经地纠正孔肖吟，孔肖吟不为所动，甚至还转过头问赵粤：“小赵多大啦？”

张语格想给孔肖吟一脚。

赵粤把嘴里的东西嚼完，说了一个年月日。

“这么说的话，我们都是金牛座诶。”张语格有些开心，“但是比我大两岁。”

“嗯，因为我以前学跳舞的嘛，现在直接读高三怕跟不上，所以先在高二学一年。”赵粤泰然自若，倒是一边的孔肖吟像是得到了什么不得了的情报：“哇张语格，你是金牛座？”

这一次张语格真的踢了孔肖吟一脚。

一起吃过饭，新室友就这么住下来了。

虽然现在是假期，但学校偷偷摸摸地组织了补习，分批去教室听老师上课，轮不上听课的时候就在别的空教室里自习。张语格早出晚归，少数见到赵粤的时候，这位室友要么在玩游戏，要么在吃东西，不务正业的样子很符合普通女高中生对艺术生的刻板印象。直到某天回家后，张语格偶然看到冰箱边上几张写满的草稿纸，才意识到这个人也是有在好好学习。

“这是你的吧。”张语格把纸递给赵粤，这时后者正坐在客厅吃泡面，看到那几张写满了公式的纸竟然脸红耳朵红，甚至差点被呛到。

“咳咳！是我的，谢谢！”放下碗的赵粤急忙接过来，“应该是我刚才去拿东西吃，然后忘在那里的。”

“这样啊。”张语格慢悠悠地回应，“辛苦了哦。”

“我基础不好嘛，总是要多努力点的。”说完，赵粤像是为了验证自己的话，努力地往嘴里多塞了几口泡面，两侧的脸颊鼓起一块，像进食的仓鼠。

张语格自然不会把这个联想说出口，看到室友害羞场景的张语格很满意，决定再跟赵粤多聊几句。

“说起来最近都没见到孔肖吟诶。”张语格直呼她姐大名，“她最近都在做什么呀。”

赵粤摇摇头：“不知道，但孔姐这几天好像挺累呢，昼夜颠倒的，艺人也不容易做啊。”

“确实，之前天天在家闲的没事干，是该出去忙了。”张语格毫不留情地揭穿娱乐圈的虚伪繁荣，顺便问道：“对了，阿粤以后想做什么工作？”

“我家人是医生，所以想考医学院，进医院工作什么的，以后家里也方便照顾。”赵粤说完露出苦恼的表情，“可是医学院好难考啊——tako想做什么呢？”

准高三生张语格摇摇头，这个问题对她而言还是有点早。

“以后自然就会知道啦！”长她两岁的赵粤摆出过来人的样子安慰她。

张语格一副若有所思的样子，点点头进了房间，其实脑子里什么都没想。她望着桌子上的绿萝发呆，条件反射地开始默背光合作用和呼吸作用，背完又觉得可笑。她摸出手机，点开孔肖吟的聊天框，她们的对话截止到四天前，孔肖吟让她帮忙拿个快递。手机在张语格指间转了两圈，发出去一条信息。

“什么时候回来？”

秒回不是孔肖吟的个性，于是张语格把手机放到一边，翻开错题本。

“在做头发，马上就好，咋啦？”孔肖吟这次出人意料地回复很快。

“想姐啦。”但还是一如既往地不要脸。

张语格回了她个揍人的表情，接着让孔肖吟回来的时候记得给她买面包。

“你平时补课不一直买那家的吗？”孔肖吟表示不解，“咋在家学习还想吃，有这么好吃吗？”

“你试试呗。”张语格飞快地打出几个面包的名字，“闭着眼睛买都不会出错。”

于是当天的晚饭就变成了一桌子面包，而且全是张语格推荐的，只是每一种都乘以三，最后就变成了令人恐慌的规模。赵粤看到面包宴的时候眼睛瞪大了好几倍，问孔肖吟：“是这家面包店要倒闭了，所以清仓大甩卖吗？”

“哪有甩卖面包的。”染了一头金发的孔肖吟招呼她坐下，“今天晚上就吃这个，tako说好吃。”言下之意不好吃找小张别找我，提前把锅甩到旁边，气得张语格瞪了她姐一眼，还被她姐的金毛晃了眼睛，得不偿失。

但赵粤的特点就是给啥吃啥，啥都好吃，而且能吃。在张语格本人都剩下几个实在吃不动了的情况下，赵粤坚定而缓慢地消化了每一种面包，并给出了十分积极的评价。张语格很高兴，爱吃面包的人怎么会是坏人，而且你还夸我推荐的好吃，从今天起你就是我的好兄弟。

张语格和赵粤关系慢慢融洽起来，时不时还能探讨个数学题，白天也越来越短，秋天来了，开学返校的倒计时进入个位数。今天是张语格暑期补习的最后一天，老师也看出这帮小东西心早飞了，大发慈悲准他们提前下课。张语格慢悠悠地收拾好东西，琢磨着大喜的日子，回去的路上是得买点什么庆祝。琢磨着琢磨着，买好的东西就多到占满了双手。

张语格站在家门口，屋子里安安静静，是不在家吗？张语格懒得敲门，手里拎着东西呢，她空出一只手，去按密码，过了一个夏天，密码声越来越小，孔肖吟也不张罗换一个，真不知道一天天都在干啥。

门开了，张语格刚想迈开脚步，耳朵却先于身体作出了判断，她没有动作，只是看向穿衣镜。

光学的反射原理。

一个人正把另一个人压在沙发上，柔顺的金色波浪流淌下来，肌肉漂亮的手臂从背后绕过。张语格看着孔肖吟的侧脸，每一秒都预感到她要睁开眼，光学的反射原理，张语格屏住呼吸，直到她们分开，呼吸粗重，赵粤说了什么，张语格看赵粤露出乖乖的笑，嘴唇分开，她叫她姐姐。

张语格转身把门关上。

“是tako吗？”孔肖吟走过来，正好看到张语格提着东西进来。张语格点点头，看向孔肖吟，孔肖吟的脸上带着惊讶，但更多的是笑意：“今天这么早回来呀。”

“是啊。”张语格也笑，“放假了。”

2

开学了。

不知道是疫情把大家压抑得太久，还是赵粤本身就魅力四射。开学没几天，高二来了个性别为女的漂亮小帅哥的消息就传遍了教学楼每个教室，包括正该戒色备考的高三年级。听闻有帅哥的张语格抬起头，眼睛从书堆上望向同学手机上的偷拍视频，屏幕上的赵粤面无表情地路过，标准的冷脸校园帅哥，再一细看，赵粤制服衬衫的领子没折好，一边翘了起来，反而有点反差萌，显得可可爱爱。

以上内容来自张语格同学的解说，至于该帅哥的室友张语格还在犹豫，要不要告诉兴奋的同学真相。当时赵粤那副表情是因为起床气还没消，而且头发睡得乱七八糟，打理起来麻烦死了，但不收拾就会变成赛亚人，所以她才这样一副全世界欠她钱的脸。

不过张语格直觉自己和风云人物远一点比较好，这同居室友的身份一传出去，万一有人误会咋整。多一事不如少一事，张语格打了个哈哈，正要低头继续学习，门口就传来一个熟悉的声音。

天地良心，赵粤声音真的不大，但她出现在张语格的班级门口时，整个教室都安静了。

“ta——张语格在吗？”赵粤先是礼貌地问了下门口的同学，紧接着就看到了书堆后的张语格，见张语格看到了她，赵粤开心地挥挥手，示意她出来，有事情要说。

哥，你知道我上一秒还在跟同学装和你不熟，下一秒就被你抓走有多尴尬吗？张语格内心里的弹幕已经铺天盖地，但表面上还是很云淡风轻地走了出去。面子还是要给到的，万一家里着火了怎么办，张语格就这样给自己做心理建设，完全罔顾赵粤脸上和火灾现场一毛钱关系没有的纯真笑容。

现在是大课间，学生们正在充分享受几十分钟的休息时间。张语格教室在二楼，门口一直有人来来往往，不方便说话，她俩拐到一楼侧门的那条走廊，那边虽然有扇门，但长年关着，所以基本没人来，适合聊天。张语格换上一副公事公办的语气，开口问道：“怎么了，叫我干啥？”

“没什么。”赵粤语气轻松，“孔姐让我帮忙告诉你，这几天她晚上都要很晚回来，咱俩在外面吃好了再回家，没人做饭。”

张语格皱眉：“她是没有我微信吗？非要你来告诉我？”

“我俩当时正在聊别的嘛，她就顺便提了一句，估计是懒得再说一遍吧。”赵粤耸肩，谁知道孔肖吟怎么想，她就是一个跑腿的，过来完成任务而已，张语格怎么还生气了？

“聊天？”张语格发现了重点，“你们经常聊天吗？”

再迟钝的人也能听出张语格话里带刺，赵粤后退半步，身子抵着墙角，无路可逃，而张语格一点点逼近，她不知道怎么回答张语格，但她想起一些有趣的事情，于是赵粤用另一个问题回应了她。

“你是喜欢孔肖吟吗？”

张语格露出了嫌弃的眼神：“谁喜欢她啊。”

赵粤笑了：“你不喜欢她，那你管我和孔肖吟聊天干什么？”

张语格愣了一下，随即回道：“她是我姐，我问问怎么了？”

“她也是我的姐姐啊。”赵粤比张语格矮一些，看向她的时候会微微抬头，像无辜的小狗，“我当然可以和姐姐聊天啦。”

张语格一下子被噎得说不出话，赵粤看着她拳头捏紧又松开，觉得这家伙蛮可爱的。这边还真是僻静，都没什么人路过。赵粤对张语格的兴趣在刚刚的逼问下骤然提升，于是她决定加码反攻，她开口问张语格：“那天下午，你看到了对吧。”

即使不说明，张语格也知道她在说什么。

张语格没有回应，只是看向赵粤，赵粤装作漫不经心的样子与她对视，演技拙劣的不良少年第一次认真审视张语格的脸，被观察的那一方眼神凶狠，像刚刚成熟的斗牛。赵粤努力享受着乐趣，抖开红布。

“孔姐很会接吻哦。”赵粤的眼神露骨地看向张语格的嘴唇，“你可以跟她说下，让她教你——”

赵粤的衬衫领子被猛地揪住向前，她下意识绷紧肌肉，但已经来不及反应出其他动作。赵粤用眼角余光瞄到张语格的拳头腰侧打出，短而有力，直直打在赵粤的肚子上。

张语格扶住捂着肚子蹲下的赵粤，在别人看来，就是关系要好的朋友在安慰对方。张语格开口，语气是掩饰过的平静：“你他妈胡说什么呢。”张语格捏着赵粤肩膀，对方垂着头看不清表情，张语格并没感到愧疚或怜悯，继续说道：“你和她除了……还做过别的吗？”

张语格能感受到赵粤轻轻笑了一下。她刚想问赵粤笑什么，上课铃声突兀地响起。张语格松开赵粤，后者晃了晃，站起身，张语格终于看清楚她的脸，赵粤的脸因疼痛而渗出汗水，她的嘴角确实是上扬的。赵粤在笑，但张语格不觉得那是嘲讽，或是开心，是什么呢。张语格退开两步，按理来说，自己现在应该很酷地放一句狠话，但她想不出合适的名台词，于是她更酷地瞪了赵粤一眼，转身离开，不能耽误自己上课学习。

赵粤看着张语格走过楼梯拐角，藏在身后的拳头这时才拿到面前，现在是初秋，暑气尚未消散，但赵粤还是对着自己颤抖发白的手哈了一口热气。如果她说自己和孔肖吟做过什么其他的事情，赵粤完全相信自己会被张语格杀掉，血肉模糊地挂在张语格的牛角上。她慢慢地试着往前走，张语格这一拳看着重，实际上后劲不大，加上赵粤本身爱锻炼，顶多留个淤青，不碍事。

身体感觉还可以，赵粤准备加快脚步回自己班级。刚走到楼梯拐角，赵粤就被一只手抓住，随后一把推到楼梯下那处暗角的墙上，她第一次在张语格面前露出不知所措的表情。现在换成张语格在笑了，赵粤看着那双眼睛，黑色的瞳孔里只有赵粤自己。张语格用胳膊和腿困住赵粤，斗牛冲上前，两人的距离瞬间缩短，赵粤下意识闭上眼逃避命运，在偏过头的前一秒，张语格捏住了赵粤的脸。

紧紧抿着的嘴唇上落下了一个不算温柔的吻。

赵粤睁开眼的时候，张语格已经转身走上楼梯。没有解释，也没有恐吓，刚才那个吻像是一阵穿堂风，只留下窗子被吹动回响。

赵粤用手指擦过嘴唇，才发现自己的脸热到发烫。

3

为了不说谎，人往往会选择沉默，用没有回应作为回应，这只是一种生存策略，没有什么特别的。

赵粤的灵魂漂浮在天花板上，看着自己在床上放空，孔肖吟躺在身边，美丽的肉体横陈，如油画般自然又做作，也像油画般让赵粤提不起兴趣。

孔肖吟没有动静，应该是还在睡。窗帘隔绝了大部分阳光，卧室里的一切都笼罩在昏昏欲睡的氛围下。再待下去会出事的，赵粤做出了这样的判断，决定先行离开，她轻轻掀开毯子，坐起身，想摸件衣服穿上。手臂从身后缠绕过来，虚掩着搂住赵粤的腰，赵粤没有动，后背慢慢贴上了温暖柔软的身体。

“tako要回来了。”赵粤说。

“那就快一点。”孔肖吟的手慢慢向上，赵粤屏住呼吸，她搞不懂这个姐姐会玩什么花样，但只要她提出要求，一般情况下赵粤都不会拒绝。孔肖吟挂在她身上，说自己好累，赵粤就会问姐姐怎么了，要我做什么吗？十分顺理成章。

孔肖吟的床头柜抽屉里有很多玩具，凌乱地和避孕套烟弹漱口水混在一起，赵粤每次都要拿酒精棉仔细擦几遍，才敢把东西送到孔肖吟体内。有时候拿到一个新款，不会用，还要试验好几次，搞到孔肖吟水都快干了，气得她一手夺过赵粤手里的东西，一手把赵粤按倒在床上，是不是不会用，他妈的姐姐亲自教你，你好好体会。

这也可以称为一种补习，赵粤事后想到，只是那时候她还小，不明白普世通行的做爱方式等同于永动机。孔肖吟把她揉捏成最适合自己的样子，其行为是喂养流浪猫，享受付出和爱抚，实际上并不想带它回家。

不过赵粤更像狗狗，孔肖吟在床上才像猫。尤其是当她挑衅赵粤的时候，手肘撑着身体，粗糙舌面舔过赵粤胸口，牙齿尖轻轻咬住乳头。赵粤的手被孔肖吟捆在床上，像猫和老鼠里那只被绑在树上的狗，孔肖吟放肆地点火，然后亲手解开绳索，引火烧身。赵粤抬头和她接吻，力度凶狠，亲到两个人嘴唇都泛红，孔肖吟眼神涣散，直到赵粤把她抱到自己的腿上，手指随意地试探了一下，伸进去做了几个简单的扩张，另一只手拿过一根粗长的东西，就着湿滑粘腻的体液捅了进去。

饭吃八分饱，赵粤对做爱的标准亦如是。但是用了工具往往不太好掌控好时机，没做到尽兴或者太尽兴赵粤都会沮丧，究其原因在于她是完美主义者，所以会认真对待每一次性行为。赵粤手持粉色假几把，对面前的孔肖吟望闻问切，表情严肃，冷着脸轻声问孔肖吟爽吗是这里吗还要吗的时候自带抖S帅哥氛围，完全猜不到这个人其实并没有那个意思，是真诚地在提问。

因为做爱太过负责，孔肖吟曾说过，她这种博爱行为很渣男。然而实际上，赵粤也会投入。这或许会被看做是一种敬业，但赵粤本人知道自己情动的时刻，只不过她不会表露。好在孔肖吟偶尔会有征服欲，三不五时地会帮赵粤也做一次。金色的卷发擦过赵粤胸口，吞咽舔舐的动作不再暗藏杀机，带着一点温情的倦意，轻轻松松激起赵粤脊髓内的战栗。顶撞也很温柔，匀速达到终点，赵粤缩在孔肖吟的怀里，慢慢地、小声地叫她姐姐，而孔肖吟会勾引她叫得再大声点。如果是没人的下午，赵粤会乖乖叫出口，但要是晚上，张语格安详地睡在隔壁，孔肖吟的手指随意地揉弄点按着那些敏感部位，赵粤就会沉默着高潮，身体拱起一道曲线，孔肖吟总会联想到海豚跃出海面。纯白色的海豚红着眼眶，光滑潮湿，线条优美，孔肖吟把湿淋淋的手指送进海豚的嘴里，感受她牙齿的磨蹭，多半情况下会再做一次，她想看到赵粤失控力竭，看她在自己手中防线崩溃，只是每次都失败。被凝视的赵粤像软桃，温柔甜蜜，但内核绝对坚硬，如同在守护什么。

那天的吻也很突然，赵粤对天发誓，她当时只是在写作业，完全没有非分之想。孔肖吟在她身后玩手机，时不时发个语音，交流工作。赵粤后知后觉地意识到这个让自己陪她上床的姐姐，大小也算个角儿。好奇心一点点涌上来，众所周知，学习的时候，学习以外的一切都有意思，虽然赵粤也知道自己问完就会后悔，但她还是高中生，有什么好怕的。

赵粤转过身，抬头看向孔肖吟，上目线眼神无辜，语气清澈：“姐姐你是喜欢我吗？”

孔肖吟不可思议地看着她，随后抛出一个真心实意的营业笑脸：“当然喜欢啦。”

赵粤直视着孔肖吟的眼睛，那是一个艺人的眼睛，可以精准地无差别释放电力。如果自己不受伤，是不是也会进入演艺圈，也会掌握这种技能？赵粤正天马行空的时候，孔肖吟已经把她拖上沙发，被推倒的时候赵粤还在发呆，腰腹间有双手贴上来，孔肖吟对上赵粤的眼神，敏锐地察觉到现在不是适合做爱的时机，于是她临时改了剧本，聚光灯对准她，赵粤注视着虚无，孔肖吟笑着亲了亲赵粤的唇角。

“要做吗？”赵粤回过神来。

“就给你吃个糖。”孔肖吟笑着哼了两声，“姐姐稍微对你好点，还主动要求上了？”

“习惯了嘛。”赵粤眯起眼睛，“谢谢姐姐。”

“客气啥。”孔肖吟坐起身，把长发撩到身后，顺手揉了揉赵粤的脑袋。

此时，玄关传来关门声。

4

孔肖吟出门了，硕大的旅行箱带走了两个，据说是去拍戏。虽然张语格也不知道她个过气唱跳女艺人哪来的演技，但根据她为数不多的几个粉丝返图来看，孔肖吟确实是烧了香，拜了神，化着丫鬟妆进组了。张语格躺在宿舍的床上，心里吐槽孔姐这几张返图有够丑，孔肖吟本人看到都会把烟头碾在对方镜头上。

在孔肖吟走之前，张语格就办好了宿舍手续，收拾了些东西，正式全方位入住宿舍。孔肖吟说她多此一举，放着自己家房子不住跑去住宿。张语格呵呵干笑两声，表示自己马上高考了早晚能省一点时间是一点嘛，她的眼睛瞄了眼赵粤，后者正坐在桌子旁喝汤，面色如常。

她没有得到答案，在那次事件之后赵粤也没来找过张语格，但也没有刻意地提防她，感觉就像无事发生，俩人在家里甚至还能正常触发日常对话。如果不是她班同学后来问起赵粤那天来找她干什么，张语格都会怀疑是不是自己学习压力过大导致了幻想症。

随后就是乏善可陈的备考，普通住宿生周末是可以回家的，但张语格回去也见不到孔肖吟，就干脆长在学校里，闲下来就躺着玩手机，隔着微信嘲笑孔肖吟，说她一个配角怎么也要拍这么久的戏。

对面回复的时间也飘忽不定，有时秒回，有时是半夜，有时隔了好几天，像坏了的电子宠物，偶尔还会掉落明信片。张语格那天看着孔肖吟发给她的怼脸自拍，突然生出一股厌倦，于是单方面开启了对孔肖吟的冷战。很难说她在期待什么，但事实上，孔肖吟都没有发现自己陷入了一场冷暴力，她没有找过张语格，不知道自己错失了一个成为女主角的机会，留张语格一个人演独角戏。

高考前，全校学生都要回家，张语格也只能回去，不过她爸爸妈妈过来了，在人生关键时刻给予女儿父母的陪伴。张语格十分感动，然后差点拒绝了他俩，理由是她爸爸很烦人。但后来证明，这大概率只是张语格的别扭表现之一，因为这人看着还挺开心的，至少在赵粤眼里是这样。

作为同校高二生，赵粤也获得了一段小长假，她那张人畜无害的脸很受爸爸妈妈们的欢迎，再加上她主动降低存在感，于是和张家人，尤其是张语格，相处得还算融洽，基本没有再次发生过激事件。

高考就这样平滑如梦般度过。

高考后当晚，张语格爸爸妈妈带她俩出去吃饭，饭桌上张语格回想起以前的赵粤，看出她明显矜持了许多，浑身散发着乖仔气场，真是和当时那个赵粤格格不入。不过赵粤应该也是这么想的吧，张语格用纸巾擦了下嘴，毕竟是她强吻的赵粤嘛。

饭后，张语格的爸爸妈妈表示自己还有朋友要聚，于是把两个孩子送回家后开车离开，张语格和赵粤一前一后走回家，一路无言。开门，那个密码锁还没修好。

她们进门，不约而同地坐在沙发的两端，客厅里只开了一盏夜灯。张语格是真的累了，而赵粤，她只是吃过饭之后懒得动。

“我和孔肖吟做过。”

赵粤突然回答了张语格那个问题，像在孩子高考后告诉她我们已经离婚了的夫妻。夏夜的月光从落地窗照射进客厅，张语格看着窗外没有回头，说道：“我知道。”

坦白了的赵粤被回答得哑口无言，只好转移话题：“你不和朋友一起出去玩吗？”

“我现在想在家待着。”张语格陷在沙发里回答她。

你在想孔肖吟吗，你考得怎么样，你要考哪里的大学，明天吃什么，你知道孔肖吟什么时候回来吗，赵粤脑海里浮现出很多问题，但她没有问出口，只是久久地看向张语格的侧脸。这时张语格突然转头与她对视，赵粤猝不及防，眼神在空中漂移一圈，只能看回来。

张语格倒是不在乎被偷看，开口问她：“你还会跳舞吗？”

赵粤愣了下，点点头。

张语格站起身，身材高挑，弯腰姿态优雅而修长。她伸手拉起赵粤，嘴里哼着华尔兹的曲调。赵粤配合地握住她的手，因为身高原因，张语格自然地跳起男位。两个人在沙发和餐桌间旋转，张语格有些喘不来气，曲子跑了调，赵粤想帮她找补，结果自己也半斤八两，两个人都大走音。不知道谁先开始了笑，不知道谁脚下一软，不知道谁抱住了谁，赵粤被张语格推倒在了沙发上。

她们接吻了。

这是一个非常绵密的吻。一个人很难过，而另一个人很温柔的时候就会这样。雨水倾泻下来，刚好被一片树叶接住，世间这种好事不常有。张语格的手扶住赵粤的头，手指碰到了赵粤热热的耳朵。

“你不是被她教的很好吗？”张语格语气挑衅，赵粤的耳朵在她的注视下更红更热，这家伙居然在害羞，张语格安慰地揉揉赵粤的耳垂：“没关系，我第一次亲你的时候就看到你耳朵红了。”

“我是不是像之前那样比较好。”赵粤努力摆出邪魅的笑容，眯着眼睛，把一边嘴角翘的老高。张语格嫌弃地摇摇头：“你这样很欠揍。”

“你也确实揍我了。”赵粤心有余悸地摸摸肚子。

张语格抓起赵粤的手，拉她起来，她们跑到张语格的卧室里，咔哒，落锁。这是赵粤第一次进张语格的屋子，但因为没开灯，只能偷些窗帘缝隙中的月光。房间里的味道被囚禁住，有香薰味，印刷纸的味道，和张语格的味道。赵粤不知说什么，只能用力地回握张语格的手，不知道是谁主动，也可能是一起，她们倒在张语格粉色的床单上，接吻到气竭。

“你真是怪人。”赵粤一边帮张语格脱下衣服，一边说道，“你不是喜欢孔肖吟吗，为什么还要和我做，我算你的情敌吧。”

“你和她做是因为喜欢她吗。”张语格把头发扎了起来，松松地绑在脑后，“你和我做是因为喜欢我吗。”

赵粤把脸凑到张语格的锁骨处，月光刚刚好照亮她的侧脸，如同石膏像，她低垂着眉眼：“我和你不一样。”

张语格的手伸进赵粤的衣服：“没有，你也是怪人。”

赵粤想说些什么，但微微摇头，随即接受了这个设定，也许是因为在这时她的衣服被脱了下来，被迫赤诚以对。赵粤一副恍然大悟的样子，谨慎地亲吻张语格的胸口：“那怪不得我们会做爱。”

因为我们都是怪胎呀。

人类在做爱的时候会亲吻，会拥抱，会看着彼此的眼睛，会触碰，流汗，哭泣，喘息，呻吟，恍惚，射精。

总而言之，是非常狼狈的行为。

但人们还是在做爱，为了繁衍以外的理由做爱，为了快乐，为了欲望，为了需要，或者什么都不为。张语格的双手轻轻扶着赵粤的肩膀，后者熟练地试探着张语格敏感的地方，张语格有些理解孔肖吟了，赵粤是非常适合的人，她会在人们需要的时候出现，像英雄片的主角，无条件的被需要，哪怕是要她和自己做爱。

张语格不需要她，张语格还是在和赵粤做爱。她的眼神从赵粤的发顶，到熟悉的天花板，再到躺在床上的自己，张语格凝视自己，你到底想要什么呢？快感一波波袭来，神识像海上的船，她被赵粤的手拉回现实。

对面的身体自作主张地湿得一塌糊涂，赵粤反而停下了手，张语格的床头柜可没有种类丰富的小玩意儿，而赵粤习惯了用工具，这也可以说是一种驯化。她还在犹豫要不要去孔姐卧室翻一翻，突然联想到把树枝插进蚂蚁洞的猩猩，于是立刻打消了这个念头。

赵粤退回来，亲吻张语格膝盖上的胎记，随后向上，只留下一串很快消退的红痕，体贴入微。张语格直到印迹深入才意识到赵粤要做什么，被吮吸，被舔舐，被玩闹般地撕咬，张语格努力坐起身，感受到活动的赵粤抬起头，眼神迷惑，嘴角还有一点意味深长的液体。张语格没有说话，手伸到赵粤脑后，把她按向自己。

这种程度的高潮只能算前戏，张语格的身体落回床上，努力平复呼吸，赵粤坐起身，用指腹擦过嘴唇，她正想说什么，大门被打开又关上——张语格的父母聚会归来，赵粤快速捂住了张语格的嘴，两个人目不转睛地盯着彼此，注意力却全在耳朵上。爸爸妈妈应该是看孩子们房间的灯都关了，认为她们已经入睡，也就没有叫张语格，直接回了卧室。张语格松了一口气，这才发现赵粤的手上都是自己的味道，而赵粤并没有松手的打算，她稍稍拉开距离，手依旧捂在张语格嘴上，另一只手做出噤声的手势，竖起的食指随后进入了肿胀而敏感的区域。

张语格自知不能出声，而被赵粤限制出声的压迫感远超过睡在隔壁的父母。张语格第一次在赵粤面前露出求饶的神色，接收到信号的赵粤立刻加入第二根手指。淫靡的水声在房间里大的吓人，张语格感觉赵粤的手指探向自己的身下，她松开了捂住自己的手，凑到张语格耳边低语：“不可以弄脏床单哦。”

张语格还没明白她的意思，下一秒就被赵粤抱起来，放在了她的腿上，两个人一高一低面对面坐着，正好是赵粤低头就可以吻到张语格胸口的高度。赵粤的手指回到温暖潮湿的来处，抬头亲了亲张语格的嘴唇，轻声地和张语格解释了一遍。

“因为不可以弄脏，所以不可以出来哦。”

这句话如同发令枪响，前所未有的强烈刺激从张语格体内一点顺着脊椎直达颅顶。女上位的坐姿方便赵粤为所欲为，同时赵粤那一句命令如同钢印，张语格在意识涣散时依旧努力控制自己，而这只会积攒更多更多的快感。张语格紧紧抱住赵粤，无法出声的嘴茫然地寻找发泄的目标，赵粤的肩膀，脖子，下巴，嘴唇，张语格和她热烈地接吻，赵粤不得不伸手撑住自己，以免被她扑倒在床上。赵粤抽出了手，此刻她的腿其实已经湿了一片，张语格因此停下了亲吻，她们彼此对视，霎那间，张语格的脑海里闪过一个念头，这就是孔肖吟感受到的赵粤。

她被拥抱着迎来高潮。

“要洗澡吗？”

她们一直维持着这个姿势，直到赵粤拍了拍她的后背。

张语格很高兴赵粤没有继续做下去，她已经累的不想动了，于是摇摇头。赵粤嗯了一声，套上件长T恤推开门，探头看了下外面，才走出张语格的房间。张语格还望着门外发愣时，赵粤已经回来关上了门，手里多了一包湿巾。

“我帮你擦一下。”赵粤说着坐上床，她先抽出一张仔细地擦了擦手，随后抽出一张新的。

张语格没有推辞，和刚刚做完爱的对象保持距离未免太见外了一点，赵粤很细致地擦去了自己和张语格留下的痕迹，或许在另一个世界可以做一个不错的杀手。张语格还在胡思乱想的时候，赵粤已经结束了清理工作，她坐在床边，露出不知所措的神情，此时张语格伸出手，拉住了赵粤的衣角：“今晚和我一起睡吧。”

被安排的赵粤如释重负，乖乖上床，躺在了张语格身边。

她们没有开空调，六月的温度正适合裸体入睡。赵粤平躺在床上，听到了张语格吸鼻子

的声音。

她伸出手抱住张语格，张语格没有挣脱。

“没关系，没关系。”赵粤安慰她。

“是因为不舒服吗。”

张语格摇头。

“那是因为舒服吗。”

张语格摇头，并给了赵粤的肚子一拳。

“搞不懂你呀。”那一拳不重，那依旧不可视为一种调情行为，赵粤把张语格抱在怀里拍了拍，“没关系，哭吧哭吧。”

张语格做了几个深呼吸，开口的时候语气已经恢复了平静。

“终于结束了。”

“嗯，是的。”赵粤说，“都结束了，夏天要开始了。”

“她会回来吗。”张语格问道，她们都知道她在说谁，赵粤没有回应，张语格自己回答了自己：“回来又能怎么样呢。”

赵粤没有说话，只是拍了拍她。

张语格把脸埋在赵粤胸前，两人之间隔着一层柔软的布料，赵粤任由她把眼泪擦在自己衣服上，虽然这件T恤很贵，但赵粤很温柔，会明天再跟张语格说。

因为张语格睡着了。

赵粤小心地伸长手，从床的另一边拉过一条毯子，盖在她和张语格身上。张语格的眼眶红红的，赵粤想了想，轻轻地把嘴唇贴在张语格的眼睛上。

毕业快乐，她说。

完


End file.
